memories
by L.Risda san
Summary: lgsg bc sj. No flame


MEMORIES

Death note

DISCLAIMER: death note bukan milik saya ^^ deathnote milik tsugumi ohba& takeshi obata

Pairing : beyondxnaomi misora

Rated : a'M'an buat yg dah dewasa

Pokoke dosa ditanggung pembaca. Ingat itu sodara2 XDDD

A/N : untuk sebuah kebutuhan Matt saya jadikan perempuanXXX

Fict ini saya buat atas permintaan teman saya sungguh berdosa jika saya tidak membuatnya *digampar

Enjoy to reading

Chapter 1

Ada ribuan kebencian setiap sudut ruang matanya. Suaranya seakan ada penekanan batin akan hal-hal yg menyakitkannya.

Beyond birthday.

Apa kau mengenal karma? Akan kukenalkan padamu.

.

Siluet...

Bukan itu adalah wujud yg nyata bagiku. Ia memandang benci kearahku,beribu-ribu cacian ia lontarkan hanya padaku seorang. Aku tidak memperdulikan itu.

Aku memandang nya.

Iris mata semerah darah hanya miliknya seorang. yg tenang dengan membunuh seluruh keluargaku,ayah... ibuku..

Ryuuzaki ... dia setidaknya masih hidup walau terluka parah pada kedua kaki dan lengan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku hah! Apa kau mulai takut Misora?" bentak B. Sejenak aku tertegun,berdiri dalam diam. "Kau kasihan padaku!ciih! aku tak butuh itu. Kalo kau mau membunuhku sekarang. Lakukan"tantang B. Aku takut andai aku bisa melkukan sepertiyg dikatakannya.

Ada yg membuatku seakan sesak menyeruak didalam dadaku. Dan aku tau apa itu.

Aku duduk menyamakan pandanganku dengan B. Hitam ketemu merah.

"B...apa kau membenciku?"

B terdiam seakan tidak memahami perkataanku atau dia terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Maafkan ayahku B" ucapku tertunduk. Tetesan hangat mengalir dari sudut mataku.

B membenci ayahku karena telah menyekap B dipenjara bawah tanah disebuah pulau terpencil yg terletak di selatan mexico,pulau itu bernama la isla de la munecas. Dulunya pulau ini pemilik seseoran yg kaya bernama Don Julian,ia menghabiskan hidupnya selama 50 tahun dipulau itu. Tapi pada tahun 2001 ia ditemukan tewas bunuh diri. Ayah ku membeli pulau itu dan menjadikan pulau itu sebagai penjara khusus unutuk seorang pembunuh berantai. Disebabkan nafsuh membunuh B yg tak terkendali. Dan menjadikan pulau tak berpenghuni itu sebagai kediamannya alih-alih penjara.

Sebuah kesalahan, aku mempercayainya saat aku memilih berkunjung kepulau itu untuk sekedar melihat keadaannya. Aku terjebak antara dialog ku dan ia. aku memberinya kode kunci untuk keluar dari pulau itu.

Ia pun berhasil bebas.

Dan kini ia datang menuntut sakit hatinya.

Menumpahkan kebenciannya dengan tetesan darah.

Jeritan malam mengalun dibawah langit hitam.

Lagu kematian.

Dia datang mengucapkan -senang bertemu denganku- dan -mengucapkan selamat tinggal juga padaku-.

Saat aku sadar B sudah melukai ku dengan sebuah belati.

menutupi merah darah dengan kepekatan hitam langit malam. B menancapkan belati itu diperutku. Perih.

Aku jatuh menindih tubuhnya. Aku sudah tidak dapat melihat jelas,ada yg menahan di tenggorokanku.

"selesai sudah ,misora. Tidurlah dengan tenang"

B berbisik. Aku mendengar ryuuzaki memanggilku,suara baritone yg terus memanggil namaku.

"B... aii shi hiteru"

Aku mengucapkannya.

B

Aku mendengar pernyataan terakhir misora. Kata-kata itu menyesakkan dadaku. Membuatku berhenti berfikir. Aku menginginkan misora tapi aku telah membunuhnya.

Maaf misora.

Aku menyesal.

Setahun setelah kejadian naas itu.

Misora mengalami pemupusan ingatan mengakibatkan dia kehilangan sebagian besar ingatannya. ryuuzaki adalah detective yg disewa oleh ayah misora karena ia tahu B akan melakukan apa saja untuk kebebasannya.

Misora menjadi incaran media.

Untuk itu ryuuzki memilih untuk menyembunyikan misora ditempatnya.

Seluruh kejadian itu menuliskan jejak jejakk takdir mereka didunia. B pun memulainya dgn tinta darah.

HQ 07.00

Suara renyah terdengar berisik nan gaduh disebuah ruangan, laki-laki itu nampak asik menikmati makanan manis yg memenuhi mejanya.

Laki-laki jankung berkulit pucat,postur tubuh yang tampak selalu bongkok dengan kantung mata,seperti memandang seekor panda.

Ryuuzaki, seorang detective yg sukses membuat seluruh mafia mengincar dirinya. Tentu ia banyak menggunakan alias. Bukan karena ingin menghindar, tapi ini menyenangkan.

L .Lawliet. itulah yg slama ini ia sembunyikan.

Lelaki itu memilih jongkok dibandingkan duduk diatas kursi elegan. Sedari tadi ia terus mengawasi beberapa layar dihadapannya sejak semalam ia tidak pernah bergeser seinci pun dari tempatnya.

Sampai ia teringat kalau pagi ini ia harus mengantarkan makanan kepada tamunya.

" watari, bawa aku keruang rehabilitasi aku ingin mengantar makan siang untuknya."

"baiklah."

L mengikuti watari menyusuri koridor panjang dan serba putih.

Sampai disebuah ruangan. Megah dengan tempat tidur king size,piano putih disudut ruangan.

inikah yg kau disebut ruang rehabilitasi L?

Lupakan

L mendengar sebuah alunan indah,suara seorang wanita yg menyanyi dengan lantunan piano

Lagu yang sendu. Terdengar sedih.

If i wallk would you run?

If i stop would you come?

If i say you're the one would you believe me?

If i ask you to stay would you show me the way?

Lagunya semakin terdengar sedih L tak ingin menghentikan alunan itu. Namun wanita itu berhenti menyanyikannya,ia menyadari keberadaan L.

"ku bawakan makan siang" ucap L ia meletakkan nampan diatas meja."tenang saja kali ini bukan makanan manis" lanjutnya

"B" ucap nya lirih.L menatap wanita itu dengan wajah datar namun ia terkejut dengan apa yg baru di dengatnya.

Ia tidak mengingat apa pun kan?. nama orang sebejat itu tak pantas muncul ditengah-tengah diaolog kami.

"ada apa dengan huruf kedua pada abjad itu?" kata L suara baritone itu sedang menutupi satu takdir lainnya.

"hanya terlintas dipikiranku" gumam nya.

"misora"

"tak apa-apa L. aku baik-baik saja." Ia berusaha tersenyum.

Jika aku memiliki kekuatan mempermainkan waktu. Satu hal yg ingin ku lakukan,skalipun itu membuatku terbunuh. Yaitu memupuskan rasa perihmu misora-L-

Aku memilih meninggalkan H.Q saat pagi hari.

Aku katakana pada watari aku akan pulang kekediaman ku. Ada beberapa arsip yg harus ku ambil sebelum mengurus kepindahanku dari kota ini.

Ku pandangi rumah megah yg masih berdiri kokoh,sudah setahun aku tidak kembali kesini.

Adasesuatu yg membuat ku rindu. Ayah aku pulang.

Aku menyebrangi jalan, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"ah maaf nona" ucapnya sambil merunduk.

"aku tidak apa-apa" setelah itu ia bergegas pergi, aku tidak sangka ada pemuda yg memiliki iris mata semerah darah.

.

Ciiihuiiii selesai nyoooo..chap 1 nya.

Mohon ripiunyaaaa. Saya akan senang jika kalian mau meninggalkan pesan atau kesan kalian pada fict saya.

Maaf jika banyak salah kata,Chap slanjutnya sy akan memunculkan lemonnya.

Untuk lagu yg dinyanyikan misora adalah lgu asher book judulnya try.

T

B

C


End file.
